TMNT meet Inuyasha
by AnimegirlKiki
Summary: Okay, I am not the one who does crossovers but when I thought of this I couldn't help myself! Now it is starting to come togather. For now it is K. This is going to be sooo funny. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Meets Inuyasha

AN:Okay, I am usually the LAST person to do crossovers but when I was having a slight writers block I thought, "Hey, didn't the turtles in the original cartoon and the third movie go to FEUDAL JAPAN! Therefore I got to think…and well the rest is history! (get it? History?)

Rapheal: Oh come on! Michelangelo tells better jokes than that!

Me: Oh gee, Thanks Rap.

Raph: Anytime

Me: grrrr…

Anyway, as I get to points of frustration with my other fanfic, (trust me I will), I shall also work with this one which should be really easy because I am a HUGE TMNT fan as well as a rabid Inuyasha fan so…let's see what I can do….(evil grin). Have fun!

P.S- This is kind of an alterate version of the third Movie. No Shredder. And if you don't know about the turtles here are their names"

**Splinter**: In the movie version he was the pet rat of Hamato Yoshi (sorry if the spelling is wrong on that one), who from his cage learned Ninjitsu, the art of the Ninja. He was turned into a large talking rat by the same ooze (a.k.a mutagen) that changed the turtles to what they are now.

**Michelangelo**: the goof ball of the four. He has an orange head band and likes to tell bad jokes and play tricks on his brothers espeilaly Rapenal. (sounds like a certain fox-demon we all know….hints on who gets along)(winks)

**Donatello**: The brains of the four. He really can't do much in the fedul era because there are no computers but there are other ways he can get the job done. He sports a purple headband.

**Leonardo**: He is the leader of the pack. He is very cunning and is probalbay the best fighter. He keeps everyone together. (blue head band)

**Raphael**: He is the hothead of the group. (hmmmmm) Favorite past times is riding his motorbike, hanging with his best friend Casey Jones, and smacking Mickey on the head. (gee who does this sound like!(giggle) He wears a red head band.

**April O'Neil**: She is the first human that the turtles ever made friends with. She is a TV reporter and always does her best to help out the turtles.

Well that is everyone; I am sure that I don't have to go over every one in Inuyasha ( you say yes I do, either A) you are new to Inuyasha or B) You are in the wrong spot or C) you are a turtle fan and if you are I am sorry but I don't have time or space to overview. Just read it and you'll get it. Now enough with the overview let's get to the story!  
Inuyasha: About time! Women, no sense of priories!

Me:SIT!

Inuyasha: AKKKK!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Inuyasha or TMNT, I am just a psycho fan of both. So please don't hurt me! Thank you.

TMNT meet Inuyasha

Chapter One

April's Invitation

"Mikey!" yelled Raphael, "WHERE'S THE REMOTE!"

"Uh…"

"Michelangelo!"

"YIPES!"

It was just a normal-run-of the-mill day at the sewage lair of the teenage mutant ninja turtles. Michelangelo broke the remote; therefore Raphael was chasing him around. Donatello was at his computer (AN: checking fanfics? giggle okay enough from me on with the story!) and Leonardo was practicing with his swords. Master Splinter, who had raised the turtles, was mediating. Master Splinter opened one eye and said,

"Enough! 20 back flips NOW!"

"Aw, come on Master…" started Mickey but one look from Master Splinter shut him up.

"Hey guys! What's up?" suddenly yelled a young woman's voice.

Raphael and Michelangelo paused and looked up to see their long time friend April O'Neil descending from the sewer ladder. She had short bright red hair, fairly tall and was wearing a jean jacket, brown boots, blue t-shirt and faded blue jeans.

"Heeey, April what's up dudette?" yelled Michelangelo hoping April's arrival would get him out of doing his 20 back flips. However, Splinter raised his eyebrows and Mickey took that as a "do them or else" look and so finished doing them.

"Hi, April what's in the envelope?" asked Leo.

"Plane tickets! I got an assignment to do a special on some artifacts in dung up in JAPAN from the feudal era of Japan. Anyone wanna come with?"

"Yeah! Japan has got all sort of new computers going on it would be great!" smiled Donatello.

"When do we go?"

"Tonight! I know its sort notice but…"  
"Are you kidding! Laughed Leo "It would be no prob at all! Japan has all sorts of museums on old weapons; this sounds great!"

"Yes, indeed it does." smiled Master Splinter.

"Yeah, there is all sort of things that all of us could enjoy. Even wonder dummy here." Raphael pointed at Mickey

"YEAH! Hey…"

"Well, we'd better get packing if we want to catch that plane!" interrupted Doney.

"Right. I'll meet you guys at the New York International Airport in two hours!" waved April as she went back up the ladder.

"Cool! We're going to Japan!" laughed Mickey and then he started to sing. "We're going to Japan, going to Japan…"

"Can't we just stuff him in the baggage compartment?" whined Raphael as they started to pack.

(On the plane, 4 hours later, quite a few more hours to go…)

Mikey being Mikey..

"Are we there yet?"

"Awww, can it Mikey."

"Mickey, we've got at least 16 more hours to go." Sighed April.

"Oh goodie. We get to listen to him for 16 more hours or watch "The Village" gimme a break." Sighed Doney.

"Yeah…" groaned Leo.

And off the turtles went, to what would be one of their wildest adventures ever!

While that's going on…

A girl named Kagome has a strange dream…

"Whoa…okay I just dreamed about 4 really big turtles." She muttered to herself before turning over to go back to sleep. "I really need to get a grip. No such things as talking turtles…. Kagome, you have no idea.

Okay there is the first chapter. Obviously we won't see the rest of the Inu gang till the next chapter. I don't remember when the movie "The Village" came out but it's such a bad movie I know I'd rather listen to Mikey than watch it. I'll try and finish the 2nd chapter and get it in tomorrow. Sure it is slow right now but oh…..just wait for the next one! LoL!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The old necklace

Hey Everyone! I've been in a Naruto mood lately but I FINALLY got this edited. Please review this it's not that bad. (Is it?) (Puppy eyes) Have a good laugh!

"Kagome!"

"Coming Mom!" yelled Kagome from her room.

The young sixteen years old girl ran down stairs into the family kitchen to rush her breakfast before her journey back down the bone eater's well to the past to meet up with her friends.

"Okay, got everything?"

"Yep."

"Hey Kagome, there is a special exhibit at the Museum with artifacts from the Warring States era going on today!" exclaimed her Grandfather.

"Why would I go look at stuff from the feudal era when all I've got to do is go through the well and BE THERE! Thanks but no thanks Gramps."

"I'd better go now before Inuyasha gets too impatient again."

"Alright honey be careful."

"Aren't I always?" smiled Kagome

"Hey sis, could you say hi to Inuyasha for me?" asked her brother Sota with half of a fried egg in his mouth.

"Sure, I will." Sighed Kagome.

And with that she was off and down the well.

When she landed on the other side and got out of the well, she saw her demon slayer friend Sango, not the half demon Inuyasha. She was there with Shippo the fox demon and the two-tailed cat demon, Kirara. Also, she noticed that Miroku the Monk was too missing.

"Hey, Sango! Hey, where are Inuyasha and Miroku?"

"There was a large demon causing problems nearby so they went to take care of it." Answered Sango.

"Oh okay." She smiled.

Back in Modern Times…

The turtles, Splinter, and April were at the Tokyo Museum, checking out the expit that Kagome had decided to snuff.

"Wow, look at all the old armor and swords!" commented Leo.

"They really knew their stuff." Added Rapheal.

"The people of the time had to, war was everywhere." Smiled Professor Yoko.

"Professor, why was the time called the "Warring States" era anyway?" asked April.

"This era was during the Sengoku-jidai period of Japan's history or the "Feudal era", he explained,

During this time, the country was ruled by daimyos (regional lords), and there was many battles over the land hence the title of the "warring states era". Swords ruled during this time and many people died due to all the battling. This was also known as the "Golden age" if you would call it, of demons."

"Demons?" asked April.

"Yes, from Kappas to the demon simply known as the "Great Dog Demon." It was said that he looked over Japan for many hundred of years, even defeated the great evil demon from China named Hyoga. It was also said that the famous Jewel called the Jewel of Fours Souls was broken into several pieces at the time. This jewel was said to been born of a powerful priestess…" (AN: I shall not bore you with details of something we all know about so I'll just skip the rest but he does not tell them about Inuyasha's legend if that is what you are thinking. He doesn't know about that part.)

Well, that's what legend tells us anyway."

"Professor!" yelled someone.

"Oh, coming! Go on and enjoy the rest of the exhibit."

April, Splinter, and the turtles explored the surprising large collection which ran though several rooms. Then Mickey, being Mickey, touched something that he shouldn't have touched but did.

"Hey what's this nutty looking thing-a-bob?

Mickey was pointing at a very old pendant. It was about an inch across and high. In the middle of the amazing iron work was a deep blood red ruby.

"I can't read what its called." Compalained Mickey.

"Well, sorry I could only make ear translators Mickey" sighed Donny.

"It says that this necklace was made from the blood from a powerful priestess over a thousand years ago."

"Yeah mean the one that made that jewel?" asked Leo.

"No, don't think so…though it says it has some kind of power over time."

"Yeah, right!" laughed Mickey doing the typical stupid thing and picked it up.

"Mickey don't mess with that!" yelled Raph.

Back with Kagome and Sango...

The demon was either the demon that Miroku and Inuyasha were supposed to get, or it was a totally different demon. In any case, the VERY large bear demon with a jewel shard in its forehead was really causing to problems.

"Kirara!" yelled Sango.

The two tailed cat demon transformed into its larger form and got ready to fight. Kagome drew a arrow and then said,

"Of course when we really need those two knuckle heads, they aren't around!"

"No kidding!" yelled Shippo jumping to Kagome's shoulder.

Back at the Museum …

"Mickey!" growled Rapheal trying to grasp the necklace back from Michelangelo.

"Awww, come on! What's the worst that could happen?"

(AN: Okay , I gotta say it, anyone with half a brain knows better than to say "Things couldn't get worse" or "What could happen?" because things always find a way!)

And at that exact second, the necklace reacted and started to glow, and then sucked the whole group into a time warp of some sort. With a flash, they were gone, and then in another flash, they were back on solid ground.

Kagome, Sango, nor Kirara noticed the flash of light but Shippo did. While they fought, Shippo snuck off to investigate.

The first thing Rapheal did was to whack Mickey on the head in which everyone thanked him for doing it, even Splinter.

"Nice going bonehead! Where are we?"

April looked around then gasped.

"What's the matter April?"

"See that tree? That's the same tree that was in front of the Museum!"

"Don't tell me, we time traveled." Groaned Leo.

"Looks like it." Sighed Donatello.

"Hey, what's that noise!" jumped April.

They listen to hear a huge roar and sounds of something hitting whatever it was.

They ran to see what it was, not knowing what they were going to find.

Evil I know, leaving a cliff hanger. But, eh, I thought it was long enough. The next one is going to be soooo funny when they get to talk to each other. I'm in school so it's going to be even harder now for me to update but I shall try my best. LoL, Kiki


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Who are the Girls?

AN: Heeee, this is SO funny! When I was doing this I had to pause to laugh then keep going. It's starting to come to gather. Sorry this is taking me so long, with college I haven't had much time though I should on weekends have some free time to write more.

The turtle's group ran toward the noise. When they reached the origin of the noise they had to do a double take. They saw a HUGE bear with red eyes, drooling, and long sword claws were what all the roaring was coming from. They saw two girls; one was tall, in an all black outfit with pink 1accessories, her long hair in a ponytail, a katana at her waist, and a big boomerang. The other girl was a little shorter than the girl with the boomerang. She was wearing a modern school uniform, and had a bow and arrow in her hands.

"Hiraikotsu!" yelled the tall girl throwing the boomerang. The boomerang weapon flew towards the monster bear; which with one paw sent it flying back to its owner. The girl jumped and easily dodged it.

"Hey who are you guys!"

They looked down to see a small boy looking at them. He looked perfectly normal expect for the fact he had a fuzzy fox tail and pointy ears.

"Uh…"

"You look like demons but I don't sense any demonic power…"

When he looked at April he stared then said,

"And you look like you're from Kagome's era!"

Before they could say anything, the tall girl yelled,

"Kirara!"

Suddenly, a small two-tailed cat ran towards the two girls and the bear. It was small, then in a flash of fire, it was enormous, it's fangs much longer.

"Sango!"

"I'm fine!"

The girl named Sango jumped on the large cat's back and it flew into the air, Sango griped back her weapon.

She yelled again, sending her weapon at the bear. This time it did hit but it only seemed to get even more irritated.

"Of course, when we don't want Inuyasha and Miroku around they are, and when we do, they're not!" yelled the girl in the school uniform as she shot the arrow at the bear. As the arrow shot towards its target, Splinter noticed that it glowed with an unusual power as it hit the bear through the top of the bear's mouth. It roared with pain, and then in its pain, it charged towards the girl on the ground and didn't look like Sango could reach her time.

"Kagome!" yelled the boy and Sango.

The bear brought its big claw to swipe her. The girl shot arrows at it but they just bounced off.

The four turtles were ready to go and save her when a voice from somewhere yelled,

"WINDTUNNEL!"

Out of no where, large vacuum winds suck the bear away from the girls, and then a in a flash of red, the girl in the school uniform called Kagome was gone and safe in front of them. Now the turtles were dumbfounded not even Mikey could come up with a joke. The guy who had saved Kagome was wearing a red kimono, long sliver hair, amber eyes and DOG EARS.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, hey I thought you and Miroku were supposed to get this thing!" She yelled at him.

"This is a totally different demon!" he yelled right back.

"UH, INUYASHA, KAGOME A LITTLE HELP HERE!" yelled who must have been Miroku. He was wearing what looked like monk robes; had pray beads wrapped around his right hand, and was holding a gold staff which he was using to fend off the bear.

"Kagome, where is the jewel shard?" asked Inuyasha

"Right above its nose." She answered drawing another bow and aiming.

The guy named Inuyasha drew his sword which transformed into a much larger sword (shaped like a fang almost), then jumped and ran towards the bear with inhuman speed.

The monk Miroku jumped out of the way and just then Kagome shot her arrow at the bear's nose. Something small and shiny shot out of its nose and fell to the ground. Then Inuyasha yelled,

"WIND SCAR!"

He swung his sword and from it a huge bolt of energy shot towards the bear, destroying it completely.

The girl named Kagome ran towards where the shiny thing had landed and picked it up. It looked like a shard of some kind of Jewel.

"Whew, glad that's over said the girl Sango, getting off the cat and standing beside the monk.

"Are you alright my dear Sango?"

"Yes, I'm…"

SLAP!

"MIROKU!"

"What? I was checking to make sure you had no injuries."

"Nice try and no thanks."

"Hey Inuyasha, what did ya mean earlier when you meant a "totally different demon?" Was there more than one?" asked Kagome walking back to where the turtles and the kid were standing.

"Forget that! Inuyasha you idiot why were you so late! We almost got creamed!" yelled the kid angry.

The one named Inuyasha whacked the kid on the head and said, "We were late Shippo because the one Miroku and I were tracking was a snake!"

"A snake?" looked Sango.

"Yes. It carried Naraku's scent." He growled.

"Uh, you don't think that it's another…?" questioned Shippo.

"One of Naraku's recantations? Yes, we wondered that, but we never got close enough to it to find out. By the time we found it's trail again, Inuyasha heard you all fighting this demon so we left and came here." Sighed Miroku.

"Oh." Said Kagome.

"Hey Kagome who are…" but before Inuyasha could ask, the snake that Miroku and Inuyasha had been tracking jumped out of the ground.

"Prepare to die Inuyassshaaa!" hissed the great big gray snake.

"INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome.

Just has it dived for Inuyasha, Leonardo jumped forward and sliced the snake across its face.

"We'll do formal introductions later; first let's deal with this over grown snake!" Leo told Inuyasha.

"Right." Agreed Inuyasha as he pulled his sword from its sheath.

Shippo: HEY WHY THE CLIFFHANGER NO FAIR!

Me: Tough. That's how I wrote it so there!

Shippo: KAGOME! SHE DID ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!

Kagome: WHAT?

ME: Oh no! Wait! I promise I'll update real soon! PLEASE NO DON'T SAY IT!

Kagome: SIT!

ME : …………ow…………whyme….

LOL

Later,

KIKI


End file.
